New Adventure
by Elena San
Summary: The adventure continues as Erin and Harrison grow up, but their problems get worse and worse...


Wednesday, November 05, 2008

05:46:23 PM

This book is to all you readers, for sticking around for the sequel. And to my family for supporting me. And to God, for giving me the gift to present such a story.

If you thought that was the end...you're dead wrong...

Preface

This is a new adventure. I'm desperately trying to get my life on track, but people keep getting in the way. Bad people. I know who they are, but I don't know when they'll strike. They are my former allies. They were my family. But now, now that they've tried to kill the one most precious to me. They are now my mortal enimies, and I shall make them see sense in what they're doing. The fact that what they want to do is wrong doesn't even cover what wrong things they have done. Not even close. So, with that, I now go after them. Wish me luck.

Chapter 1: From Dream Come True To Your Worst Nightmare

Yeah, I thought it was the end too, but it wasn't. It was the beginning of another end. Now this is the end of the beginning and I'm in the crossfire. Nice, huh? Thought not. Where to begin? Ah, yes. I'll start here. As you know, we killed the vampires, Laithurus and Benjamin..., or so we thought. Now they're back and want revenge. And they still want Harrison for an unknown reason. But he hasn't to worry, I'm protecting him, and as long as I am, he'll be safe from ANY harm. Now that I had figured out that Laithurus was still alive, I had to figure out where she was hiding. It was going to be hard to figure out. This is where the new adventure begins.

Chapter 2: Off To See The World

This was harder than I thought. I couldn't figure out where Laithurus was. I decided to try to get it off my mind by going with Harrison to Germany. So we did. And what we didn't know was that we were falling right into another trap.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This officially sucked. We were planning on going to Germany, and our flight was late. What a drag. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night. I sat down and waited anxiously for them to announce when our flight was going to leave. Finally, the intercom came on.

"Excuse me. Passengers boarding flight 182. From Ohio to Frankfurt. Your flight will be delayed untill further notice. Please be paitient and wait for further instructions," the intercom beeped off. I groaned. Great. This really _is _going to be a long night. I heard other people agree with me with groans of their Harrison came and sat by me. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"It's okay," he said soothingly.

"I know," I said staring at the floor. My stomach growled. I blushed madly. Harrison chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked, knowing the answer. I nodded my head."Okay then, let's go eat something. I'm starved too," he said as he got up and I followed. He took my hand and lead us into a small diner set into a corner between a gift shop and a small refreshment/restroom area. My stomach growled at the sight of the diner and the smell of the food. We quickly entered. The waiter got us a table in the far corner of the diner next to a window. All I could see was the rain and the blurs of airplanes parked for the night due to the harsh rain and sleet that had appeared that afternoon and hadn't seised. The waiter came to our table.

"Are you ready to order?" the girl asked sweetly. I looked at her nametag, it said Carey. I automatically wanted to hug her. It was my old friend, Carey Hunnicut,whom I hadn't seen in years, nor had she seen me in years.

"Carey? You remember me?" I asked her. She turned to me, and looked at me for a moment. Then I saw the surprise come into her face.

"Erin!" she exclaimed as I got up to hug her," I-It's you! Oh my god! I thought I'd never see you again!" she said through her tears of joy as we hugged. I was tearing up too. We finally let go of each other."So,what have you been to?" she asked as she took our order.

"Nothing much really," I snuck a wink at Harrison. I didn't think she'd like to hear that her best friend had been to hell and back in a few year's time.

"Oh..ok. Well your orders will be ready shortly," she said as she walked off. I relaxed with a sigh. I was starving now. A few minutes later, our food arrived, burgers and fries. I ate slowly, really tasting the food. Whenever we finished,we walked around a bit until it was around 10.

"Let's go back," Harrison said as he turned towards the place where our stuff was.

"Ok," I said as he guided me towards the bench. We made it,and he situated our stuff on the ground and our pillows and blankets on the bench so we could sleep. We slept on the bench that night and awoke the next morning to a bright day.

"Morning," I said as I stretched and yawned.

"Morning,"Harrison said as he handed me some choclate milk. I sipped it a bit.

"So,can we fly now?" I asked as I took another sip.

"Yes," he said as he looked out the window for a moment, then fixed his eyes back on me."our plane should leave in about 15 minutes," he said as he went to throw my cup and his away. He returned and we packed up our pillows and blankets. Then we walked to the gate.

"May I see your tickets,please?" the attendant asked kindly.

"Yes,you may,"me and Harrison said in unison as we handed them our tickets. They then allowed us to board. We found our seats and, lucky me, I got the window. It was a beautiful morning, no clouds in the sky, the sun shining brightly.

"Wow," I said in amazement as I looked out the window in awe. I finally tore my gaze away and I noticed more people boarding now. Then, whenever the last person boarded, the intercom came on telling us to buckle our seatbelts. I did as told and the flight began to ascend. We were soon on our way to Frankfurt.

Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest

When we finally arrived in Frankfurt, we got a hotel for two weeks and then found our room. We got to it and we arranged our stuff, then we went off to take a walk around to see all the attractions that were to be seen.

"Wow, this is just amazing!" I exclaimed as I stared, unblinking at one of the many castles in frankfurt. I was blown away by how intrict they were.

"Yes,very amazing,"Harrison said as he grabbed my hand and led me to a Cafe' that was set in a corner in between a clothes shop and a jewerly store. It was a quaint little section of town that was quiet and peaceful. I enjoyed the serenity of it. We had lunch there and we were back to our hotel by three in the afternoon, but when we got in, we weren't expecting an unexpected, and unwanted guest. I couldn't breathe anymore. My brain wouldn't, couldn't accept who was standing in the room. She was the whole reason why we went to Frankfurt, to forget about her, but there she was, standing in front of us, was Laithurus. She smiled slowly as I stood there, gaping at her with my mouth and eyes wide open.

"Well,well here we are agian, Elena," her smile widened so that her fangs showed, white in the high noon sun. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't even react. I just stood there, baffled."Heh. Well, shall I just kill you or are you going to fight back?" she asked as her smile became a smirk. I became enraged with vengence as she finished her sentence. I launched at her, but she swiped me away with a flick of her wrist. I landed,hard, blood dripped from my mouth, I had bit my tounge. I wiped my mouth and got back up, ready to take her on, harder and faster this time, pushing myself to my inhanced limits from becoming a vampire. I scratched her perfect cheek as she moved away. Blood trickled down her cheek. She had a crazed look in her eyes now as she launched at me, but I moved faster than her and attacked with force. I managed to cut deeper this time, but it wasn't fatal. It was a large cut in her side, she gasped as she held her side, blood pooling at her feet, but she didn't stop, she turned towards me, rage and vengence in her eyes. She blindly launched at me, I dodged and attacked with more force than ever. This time, when I cut her, it was fatal, she didn't get back up. Blood covered everything, including me and Harrison. A pool of blood had formed around her. I wasn't even tired.

"We need to get rid of this," I said as I grabbed her feet and began to pull her onto my back.

"What are you-?" Harrison didn't get a chance to finish as I jumped out the open window. I buried her outside of town on a hill. I gave her a respectful burial, then prayed for her soul to be accepted into the afterlife. She may have been bad, but still, she was human, sort of. Finally, I left. When I returned, Harrison was busy cleaning up. I helped as the day wound down. By the time we were finished, it was nightfall.

"Whew!" I said as I wiped sweat from my brow. I was tired out now and I stunk of sweat. I decided to take a shower, Harrison right after me. Then I fell into bed, no dreams coming to me as I fell into unconciousness.

Chapter 4:Vengence

Now that Laithurus was gone, I could relax some what. But I couldn't fully relax yet, I still had Benjamin to take care of. So I prepared myself for him. I didn't know it would take so long.

January

February

March

April

Chapter 5:The Final Cry

It came all to quickly. Soon, Benjamin was knocking at my door (not literally).

"Let's go," he said calmly as he got into a defensive position. I copied, doing one different, but for the same use as his. We just circled each other, waiting for one to strike. He was the first to attack, and the battle was on. In the end, I won, but by the skin of my teeth. I did the same for him as I did Laithurus. Then me and Harrison cleaned and took showers, settling into a nice sleep. Now we could enjoy the rest of our vacation in peace. I hoped.

Yeah, my prayers are always seemingly unanswered. No, God's greatest gift is NOT unanswered prayers, it's the worst.

Chapter 6:Not Missing So Much

"I have officially had it. This is where I cross the line. Everytime I put my guard down, people are after me, agian. Geez, can't a girl get a break around here? No, she can't. Because she's ALWAYS being CHASED by SOMEONE or SOMEBODY. This, my friends, is my life. Welcome to it. Please feel free to HELP ME GET THESE PEOPLE THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!! GEEZ!!!! Ok, Erin. Calm down,"I said softly to myself as I paced back and forth in the living room. I was beginning to get a headache. I put my hands to my head and made a temple to try to ease it. No use. So, I got some asprin, and layed down. I was thinking too hard, agian. As I always do. I slowly stopped thinking so hard and feel asleep. I awoke to the sun setting slowly beyond the horizon. I rubbed sleep from my eyes. The room was empty, barren. Where was Harrison? I got up, suddenly, I wasn't so sleepy anymore. I rushed on my shoes, quickly combed my hair, and ran out the door. I hit the streets and searched for Harrison. I couldn't find him anywhere. So I decided to give up and hand this over to the police. I went back to the hotel and to my room. I got in and Harrison was sitting in a chair, reading.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!??!?!?!?!" I screamed as I stood there, baffled.

"I've been in and around town," Harrison said as he marked his page and closed the book.

"Oh,well you scared me half to death,"I said as I sat down on the bed, I was tired from running around all day.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a smile,"will this help?" he kissed me.

"Yes, it will," I said as he finished and slid beside me. I looked at him and smiled, so did he.

"Heh..,"he didn't get to say what I knew he would say, because my lips were already on top of his.

Chapter 7: Expected? No. Wanted? Yes

Was this it? Had I finally done it? Was I-? To answer these questions, I had but one word to answer them-yes. I was indeed, pregnant. I didn't notice at first, but now It couldn't be denied. I figured out one day, when my period was a week late. I got worried , so I got a pregnancy test, and sure enough, I was due to have a baby in early January, or sooner. I needed to be prepared, so me and Carey got together one weekend and went and bought alot of baby stuff. We got back to mine and Harrison's new apartment and set up the nursery for the baby. I was so wrapped up in it, that I had forgot to call and tell my parents. So I called.

"Hello?"it was my mom.

"Hey mom," I said as I readied myself.

"Hey Erin," she replied.

"I have some news"

"What kind of news?" I think she was catching on.

"Good news"

"Oh? Ok, well what is it?"

"Well...." I began.

"Well?"

"I'm...p-pre-pree-pr-prr-PREGNANT!!!!!" I finally managed to squezze out. I waited for an answer.

"You're....pregnant?" she sounded happy.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"Well, congradulations then," she was happy.

"Thanks mom"

"Welcome, I'll send a card right away!" she said.

"Okay mom. Well I got to go now, okay? Bye"

"Bye," _click,_she hung up. I put the phone down. Now that that was off of my chest, I could go on to preparing the nursery for the baby. Soon though, 8 and 1/2 months went by and one day, I had a beautiful healthy girl named Grace Marie Williams. She was born on December twelfth. Now she's 3 months old and me and Harrison are so happy that we had her. We love her to death. She's a spoiled baby indeed. But storm clouds are on the horizon. The worst is yet to come.

Chapter 8: Hide and Don't Seek

Aubrey was sitting on a branch of a tree just outside the Gondal Apartment Complex when she smelled a wonderful scent. She followed it to a hotel room where a baby was being held by a woman. It looked to be a newborn. The smell iniminated from the baby. Aubrey licked her lips as she sniffed agian. It was the most intoxicating blood she had ever smelled. She HAD to get that blood. She jumped off of the branch and into the bush below a window. She casually walked into the apartment complex as the work crowd rushed into the hotel.

********************

I sensed it now. Someone was coming, and they had bad intintions, very bad intintions. I tensed.

"Harrison," I said slowly getting up.

"Yes?" he said kindly as he came over to me. I held Grace closer to me.

"Here. Take Grace and go hide somewhere," I said as I gently, but quickly gave him Grace, who had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Why?" Harrison asked as he took Grace.

"Because, someone's coming. Someone bad. Just GO!!!" I said as I shoved him away, tears sliding down my face. Harrison had a shocked look on his face, and he didn't move for a minute, but then he ran into the bathroom. I heard the door lock shut and Grace babble a bit in her own language before Harrison quieted her. I readied myself for what was going to come. So I waited.

And I waited.

And I waited.

Still, no one came. My anticipation grew. Then, she burst through the door, her auburn hair flailed as the wind blew in from the door opening. I stood there, waiting for her to say something, like why she was there, or what she wanted. Finally, she spoke, her voice like a small bell. But the bell was no church bell.

"Hello, I have come here for one reason and one reason only, to get the blood of that baby you have. I know you have her. Where is she?" she asked calmly.

"As if I would tell you," I said defensivly.

"You don't need to, I can smell her from here,'' she said mockingly.

"I know you can, but you won't get through me,'' I said as I got into defensive mode.

"Alright, have it your way then," she said as she tossed her hair back and lunged at me. I parried the blow and counterattacked, but I just scratched her. She had a long cut from her calf to her thigh. She cringed at the pain, but she got back into it and lunged agian. This time, I dodged and racked her side with my teeth. She yowled in pain. Cherry red petals fell from the wound as she landed on the floor facedown. She strugled to get back up, and when she did. She looked out the window. And calmly said.

"I will be back, trust me, I will," and she was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay Harrison, you can come out," I said as I slumped to the floor. Harrison came out with Grace and gave me a wet washcloth to wash the blood away with. Then he handed me Grace.

"Thanks," I said as I kissed Grace's forehead.

"No problem," he said as he sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. We sat there for a while in the calm serene of our apartment. Then I put Grace into her crib and got a shower, then Harrison did. We setteled down to sleep and snuggled close to each other as I drifted off to sleep. I didn't dwell on the fact that Aubrey would be back, because I wanted to have dreams, not nightmares.

Chapter 9: Issues

Issues, issues, issues. Yeah, I was having them, I was pissed about them, and yeah, I still didn't know what to do about them. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be fun, not.

"Have you figured out what to do about Aubrey yet?" Harrison asked me as I stood in the middle of the room, my hand making a temple on my head, eyes closed.

"No, Harrison, I haven't," I said angrilly, my headache getting worse by the second.

"Sorry, I'm just worried is all," he said apolegetically as I glared at him.

"I know, but you're kinda not helping," I said as I continued to glare at him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked at me.

"It's okay, it's not your fault danger follows me wherever I go," I said sarcastically.

"Well, that's true," he said as the phone rang. We both turned as it rang again. I stood there, transfixed on the phone. It rang one last time, then I answered it.

"Hello?" I said as I glanced at Harrison.

"Hey there," it was Aubrey.

"How'd you-?" I began to ask, but she cut me off.

"Front desk. All I had to do was tell them I was related to you and that I needed the number and they gave it to me," she explained bluntly.

"Oh," I said blankly.

"So, ready to give up the baby yet?" she asked sweetly.

"Hell no!" I yelled into the phone.

"I thought not," she said.

"Well?" I said skeptically. I wish I knew why she wanted my baby.

"Just be prepared," she said gruffly.

"Oh, I am," I said confidently.

"See you soon," she said. _click,_ she hung up.

"Bitch," I mumbled as I hung up and put the phone back on the cradle.

"Who-?" Harrison began to ask, but I gave him a dirty look, and then he knew,"Aubrey?". The only thing I could do was nod. I didn't want to say anything vulgar around Grace. I didn't want her to pick up anything. I went outside to clear my head.

********************************************************

"Heh. I have her right where I want her," Aubrey snickered as she thought back through her plan again. It was full proof. She exited the telephone booth as a german man went in.

"About time," he mumbled in German, but I'm translating for convinence.

"What'd you say?!" Aubrey yelled back in the same language.

"N-nothing," the man stuttered as he closed the glass door quickly behind him.

"Hmph,"Aubrey huffed as she stormed off in the other direction. The man watched as she dissapeared around a corner. He breathed a sigh of was shaking violently. He finally calmed himself enough to call the person he wanted to. The girl had been talking on the phone almost all day and he had been standing there almost all day, so he was pissed. He inserted a dutchmark (pronounced deoichmark) and then another, then he dialed the number.

*********************************************************

I breathed. I had to calm myself down. I closed my eyes as a breeze blew by. I then headed back inside. I pushed the 2 button on the elevator, it dinged and the doors opened. I stepped inside as the doors shut again and the elevator began to asend. A few minutes later, the elevtor stopped on floor number 2 and the doors opened; I stepped out and headed to our apartment, room number 102. I turned left onto our hall and arrived at our door, I opened it slowly, feeling an omnious, evil vibe coming from the room. The door opened slowly and I saw the person I knew would be there, Aubrey. Her eyes were glowing reder than ever. I glanced around the room and I didn't see Grace or Harrison. Where were they? I didn't have time to worry about that. I focused on Aubrey again.

"I told you I'd see you soon," she said in an omnious voice. I was too shocked to say anything. I didn't think that she meant _this _soon. Why would Aubrey call the day the came? Most of the time they waited to attack, building up the fear of them attacking any day. Why did she-? I didn't have time to think about this now. Aubrey continued to talk in that same omnious voice. It was kind of spooky.

"I told you, didn't I?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, you did, but-," she put a hand up, making me stop talking.

''I only asked you a question. You cannot ask one back unless I say so," she said as she put her hand down,"Now, where is the baby?" she asked, her voice getting angry.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"Don't give me that!" she screamed at me.

"It's true!" I yelled back,"I left to cool my head after you called, and when I came back you were here!" I explained quickly.

"Oh, please!" she scoffed. I sighed, my headache coming back.

"Look, I'm telling you the truth! I have no clue where he took here!!!!!" I screamed at her.

"So, you have no idea?" she asked.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Hmph. So mch for my plan....bye!" she waved as she jumped out the window.

"Wait! What-?!" I began, but she was already out of sight. I sighed again and closed the window. Then I laid down on the couch to clear my head. I must've fell asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning and I could smell bacon. I opened my eyes and sat up. I turned towards the kitchen and saw Harrison's back as he fried bacon. I waited a moment, but he didn't turn around. I got up and went to stand next to him. I stared at him, not saying anything. He continued to keep his attention on the bacon. One thing was clear, he was NOT breaking.

"So...," I began casually," How'd youknow she was coming?" I was not going to beat around the bush this time.

"Oh, I had a feeling...," he said as he took some bacon out of the skillet.

"Liar, how'd you know?" I said, glaring at him. He glanced at me, then returned his attention to the bacon.

"I told you; I had a feeling," he said as he took the last of the bacon out and turned off the stove, putting the skillet in the sink and washed it out, then he got a covered bowl out of the fridge, then he put the skillet back on the stove and turned the stove back on, he then poured some of the contents into the skillet. I was watching him the whole time, I knew what he was cooking now, pancakes(yum). He stood there a moment, then he flipped the pancake. I was still standing next to him.

"You don't get feelings like I do," I said, i had been thinking the whole time he was getting the stuff and all.

"How do you know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because...I just do," I said, shrugging.

"Mm," he wasn't convinced.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I went t visit some of the castles and then the zoo," he said simply.

"Oh," I said as I went into the living room and turned on the t.v. Harrison was soon done cooking and brought me a plate as we watched the news. Then, after I was done eating, Grace was beginning to cry so I went and fed her then I went back into the living room to finish watching the news. I wasn't paying attention to it though.


End file.
